Current low-flow groundwater sampling techniques tend to require a human to manually measure drawdown, evaluate stabilization of common parameters on a water quality sonde, manually measure flow, and manually control a pump. This is a time-consuming burden on the individual, resulting in high inefficiencies, inaccurate collection protocols, and resultant decrease in sample confidence. Manual measurement and control of the various known instruments and devices associated with groundwater sampling allows only one well to be sampled at a time per operator. There is a need in the art to reliably and cost-effectively automate measurement of flow and drawdown, automate control of the pump, and combine these elements in a manner that facilitates high-throughput sample collection by a single individual for multiple sampling locations.